Broken Feelings
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Can two cousins make amends with each other? Sequel coming soon! Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another story by guestsurprise, who owns Cassie and Salwa. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Chelsea and gave guestsurprise full permission to use her.**

* * *

 **Broken Feelings**

Cassie stared sadly at her new cousin Chelsea. They met not too long ago and they were still getting to know each other, but family sticks together right?

 _Flashback…_

Well, that was challenged when Cassie and Chelsea were signing up for the school play! Chelsea was quickly accepted because of how she looked. She was a 14 year old beauty. Cassie was beautiful too, but more of a tomboy. Her wild red hair could be seen from a mile away.

"We don't want red heads in this group." A girl snapped.

"We already have enough people."

"But the sign said you need four girls," Cassie protested.

"Sorry, but you're not the type."

"Yeah, get lost!"

Meanwhile, Chelsea was not sure what to do. She wanted to be a part of that play so badly and she didn't want those popular girls not to like her. Suddenly, she was shaken from her thoughts.

"Do you know this girl?" The head girl said.

"Well…uh…." Chelsea stammered.

"If you were friends with her. you CERTAINLY couldn't be in this play."

"Well…she's uh…,"

"I'm her cousin!" Cassie jumped in.

"COUSIN?!"

"Well…she's…um…," Chelsea said. But she stopped in her tracks when she saw Cassie stare at her with confused eyes. She could tell what Chelsea wanted and that she knew Cassie would ruin it for her.

"I'm sorry. I made a mistake. We used to kid around, but we're not really cousins." Cassie lied.

"Cassie!" Chelsea started.

"We used to be friends, but now we're enemies. And I've changed my mind! I don't wanna be in this dumb play after all." Cassie replied stiffly, now turning and walking away.

"Cassie, wait a minute!" Chelsea called.

"Don't worry about her! You're in!" A girl smiled.

"Okay, let's start practice." Another girl grinned happily.

But Chelsea couldn't concentrate. Something very, very terrible just happened. Not only did the cousins just meet, but now it appeared they would never be close. Or worse! They may never speak again!

 _Flashback end…_

Cassie was walking with Salwa and some of the other children when Chelsea walked over to her.

"Cassie."

Cassie looked at her and then gently looked away. "I gotta go."

"Cassie, hold on a moment. We need to talk about earlier."

"What are you talking about?"

"Cassie," Chelsea, said, now giving her a disbelieving look. "The play, of course. Now, look…we're cousins and…,"

"No, we're not."

"What?!"

"We're not cousins! You were afraid to even say that then so how can you say it now?!"

"I was just scared." Chelsea said honestly. Cassie felt a bit bad.

"It doesn't matter. You're in the play now and I'm sorry if I sounded rude. Problem solved."

"No. No the problem isn't solved, Cassie! I'm sorry I didn't stick up for you!"

"It's not a big deal…," Cassie said shrugging. In reality, Cassie never tried to show her real feelings to anyone. Even if the issue needed to be dealt with.

"Cassie, listen!"

"Look, I gotta go. It's not a big deal anyway!" Cassie said, now walking away, leaving Chelsea sad and frustrated.

"I saw what happened." A voice replied. Chelsea turned around and saw her father, Water Hazard. Once she explained all that happened at the school, he nodded. "It appears that she's very hurt now but she doesn't want to show it."

"Dad, I said I was sorry, but she keeps saying that she's fine, but I can tell she's not."

"I have not formally met Cassie, but I've heard she's very private about some things."

"Dad…I was going to invite her to go swimming with you and me. I don't think she'll go now." Chelsea said sadly.

"She might. Let's try." Water Hazard smiled.

But as they predicted, Cassie was very polite, but serious and politely declined.

"Dad…,"

"I know, my dear. I don't like seeing her like that either."

"She doesn't forgive me, does she?" Chelsea said sadly.

"Of course she does, hon. I just think she's a bit sad after all of that and because you both just met, she's not sure what to think."

"Dad, what do I do?" Chelsea said.

"Do you still want to talk to her?"

"Yes!"

"Then, I will help you." He grinned. "And I think we can persuade her to come with us and swim too." And with those words, they went looking for Cassie.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Goldie, wanna do the sequel? ;)**

 **To guestsurprise: Sure! It's been a bit since I've written a story including both Chelsea and her adoptive father, Water Hazard. Also, Nicochan11 was curious if you could do a story about Dyrin taking care of She-Hulk in human form when she's sick. Would you be able to? :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
